The Forgotten Child
by kcm199527
Summary: Before Claude Faustus was contracted to Alois Trancy, he wooed a young girl to dance. Four years later, he and the now young woman meet again, but with her is a young boy, four years old. WARNING WILL CONTAIN SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know why he felt the urge, but he did. Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy manor walked down the long rows of beds at the hospital, looking from one to another until he found the one he'd been pulled to. Laying in the bed was a woman no older than 22, bruised and battered. A child was curled up at her side, one of her arms wrapped loosely around him as he slept. The woman's gaze was peaceful as she watched the child sleep. Claude quietly walked towards the woman, but she still looked up. She blinked her eyes, looking up at Claude, showing her two different colored eyes, one sky blue and one dark chocolate brown. As recognition dawned on her, her eyes widened more so.

"Y-you," she whispered as her memories took her back to when she had first seen him. She glanced down at the child as he stirred slightly before falling back into a peaceful slumber. Claude's eyes drifted down to the sleeping child, taking in his small dusting of freckles that seemed to clash with his midnight black hair. He tried to keep his anger in check as he looked back at the woman.

"Who's is he?" he asked quietly. She sighed quietly, watching the child sleep.

"He's yours," was all she said, gently resting her hand on the child's head.

Claude blinked before narrowing his eyes. "That is not possible."

"Don't dare question me. I have only been with one man my life and have been disowned by my family for it." She glared up at him, her hand now protectively resting on the sleeping boy's head. "Even when they demanded I put him up for adoption, I refused. And for that, they turned their back on their only child." He studied her face, taking in everything about her, her eyes, her full lips, the well hidden gray hairs sprinkled in her dark red hair.

"Then why keep him if it meant losing your family?" he asked softly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you here? After four years you take an interest in a past event?"

Claude sighed, shaking his head. "Even I do not know," He looked at the dark bruises on her arms and cheek. After the distance he had put between them, he still felt possessive of her. He gently brushed his gloved hand against her cheek. "And how did these come into being?" he murmured.

She looked down quickly. "A person didn't like to be told 'no'" she replied carefully.

Claude waited a few moments before speaking again. "And your employment?"

"No doubt gone to another in need of money," she sighed bitterly.  
He nodded slightly. "And the child's name?"

The woman looked up at him, studying him closely. "Aaron."

Claude looked back down at the child, the name echoing through his head._ Aaron...Aaron...Aaron..._ He turned sharply to go. "You shall hear from my benefactor and myself soon. Until then, rest, Harmony."

"Why did you even come?" she questioned, watching his body posture closely.

"We'll both find out, now won't we?" he murmured before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harmony woke the next morning, a crisp white envelope was sitting on the table next to the bed along with neatly folded clothes. She sat up slowly making sure as to not wake Aaron. Carefully, she reached over to the table, picking up the envelope, taking out the letter inside.

_**Harmony,  
I have told my master of your current predicament and he has agreed to meet you and perhaps hire you. If he agrees to give you the job, it would most likely be as a maid around the manor. A room would be provided along with three meals. You may bring the child, although I am not sure how my master would react to the boy. Come at the most convenient time to the Trancy Manor. I have provided you both with a new change of clothes.  
C.F. **_

Harmony sighed, setting the letter down, looking down at Aaron, a small smile spreading over her face. She gently leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"It's time to wake up now, little one," she murmured.

The young child yawned. "Yes, mother," he mumbled, snuggling closer to Harmony. She smiled, kissing his head.

"Now. We need to go see a man about a job." She sat up and stretched before looking back over at the clothes Claude had brought. Aaron curled up in the warm space his mother had just vacated, a sleepy smile on his face. Harmony looked back at him and smiled. "Silly little boy. Get up so you can try on your new clothes."

His eyes popped open. "New clothes?" Harmony smiled as she nodded. He looked over at the table with the folded clothes, his mouth forming a perfect little circle. "How did those get there?"

"Not so loud," she laughed quietly. "The man that brought the note must have left them. Now, try them on."

"Alright!" Aaron quickly jumped off the bed and looked at the clothes. He held up a vest and shirt. Harmony watched him as he eagerly changed into his new clothes. "How do I look?" he asked eagerly.

Harmony laughed. "Just as a little boy should." She stood up, holding up her new dress. "Close your eyes," she instructed. Aaron closed his eyes and waited patiently as she changed. Once she changed she gave him permission to open his eyes. His eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"You look so pretty, mother!" he gasped, looking up at her sea green dress. She smiled, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Sweet little boy," she smiled. "Now, let's get ready for an appointment."

* * *

A few hours later, Harmony and Aaron walked onto the Trancy Estate. "This place is so big!" he exclaimed, looking up at the large manor. Harmony smiled down at Aaron before taking his hand and walking up to the main door. Before she could knock, however, the door swung open to reveal Claude standing there. He looked down at Harmony and then Aaron.

"My master is expecting you," he said calmly, stepping out of the doorway to allow the two in. Harmony nodded as she walked in. As he walked by, Aaron craned his neck back to look at Claude. Claude walked past them to guide them into the dining room. At the long table sat a young boy, no older than 13 eating. He looked up as Claude walked in, followed by Harmony and Aaron.

"Is this her?" he asked, looking Harmony up and down. Claude nodded. "Well, I suppose she'll do. I'm Alois Trancy and I'm-" he cut off when he noticed Aaron hiding behind Harmony's skirt. His eyes narrowed. "Who's THAT?" he demanded, eyeing Aaron.

"He's my son, sir," Harmony said slowly, gently pulling Aaron out from behind he. "Say hello, Aaron."

"H-hello," he mumbled, keeping a tight grip on his mother's skirt.

Alois, studied Aaron closely. "Well, where's his father?"

Harmony stayed quiet for a moment. "He left for war before Aaron was born." She could feel Claude's gaze on the back of her head as Aaron inched back behind her again.

Alois hmph-ed. "I suppose you can work here," he grumbled.

She curtsied. "Thank you sir. But could I possibly request being paid weekly and have Sundays off?"

"Why?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Sundays I like to take Aaron to the park," she said simply.

Alois sighed. "Fine. Claude, show them to their room."

"Yes, you're majesty. Right this way," he said, opening the door. Harmony curtsied again before walking out, Aaron close at her heals. "There is only one bed In the room."

"That's fine. We've only ever had one bed for the both of us," she replied. "Thank you for the new clothes."

Aaron looked up at Claude. "You're the one that left the note and clothes?"

Claude nodded. "Yes." Harmony sighed as they walked upstairs. Claude opened the door to a servants room. Inside was a full sized bed with a bed side table, one plain cabinet, one desk and one chair. "Maids' uniform is in the cabinet along with one change of clothes for the boy. Once you are ready, come down to the kitchen; it's the door just behind the staircase. Bring the boy along with you."

Harmony frowned. "He has a name. It's not even that hard to say." Aaron listened to both adults as he looked around the room.

"Where's the lamp?" he asked. Claude blinked, looking down at Aaron.

"I can bring one up I suppose." Claude watched as a smile spread over Aarons' face.

"Thank you!" Aaron beamed. Harmony smiled, resting her hand on his head.

Claude nodded. "You're welcome." As he turned to leave, he heard the small voice once again.

"Um...what would you like me to call you?" Claude turned to the boy, glancing at Harmony as he did. A slight hint of a grin spread across her face.

"Either Claude or Mr. Faustus, I suppose."

Aaron's mouth formed a perfect circle. "Oh. Well, thank you, Mr. Faustus!"

Claude nodded "You're welcome." He tuned to Harmony, whose smile was even more detailed. "Is there anything at your old residence that you would need?"

Harmony sighed. "Nothing really. A few books, some of his toys. I suppose if we had to, we wouldn't need them." Claude nodded before turning once more.

"Oh, and thank you for finding Mother a job, Mr. Faustus!" Aaron called after the tall man. Claude froze, his head turning slightly to look at Aaron. Again, he looked at Harmony, whose smile was small as she looked down at the child.

"You're welcome…Aaron."


	3. Chapter 3

In the past two weeks, Aaron had explored every inch of the manor. He'd realized early on it was a quiet place. The first thing he'd learned was to avoid the older boy, whom he was now to call Master. He saw what he had done to the nice woman, Ms. Hannah for just barely glancing at her.

"What are you doing?" came the calm male voice Aaron had grown accustomed to. Aaron turned to look up at Claude.

"Umm, what am I supposed to be doing?"

Claude's eyebrow raised slightly. "I'm sure your mother could use your help in the kitchen."

"But that's all I'm allowed to do," the young boy grumbled, a small frown tugging at the corner of his lips. Claude sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"If you were to help me, would you not get in the way?" Claude watched Aaron's face light up as he nodded excitedly. "Very well then." Claude turned back and walked to the library; he could hear the light foot steps scampering behind him. For the first time since he could remember, Claude Faustus could feel a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Why is all the color here so dark?" Aaron asked, looking around.

"It is how the Master wants it to look."

"Oh."

Claude opened the door to the library slightly, glancing in to make sure Alois wasn't in there. When he saw the room was empty, he opened the door fully, letting Aaron in first. The young boy walked in and looked around, taking in all the shelves of books. Claude watched as the child's mouth formed the perfect circle it always did when he was amazed. Claude walked past Aaron and began rearranging the papers on the desk in the middle of the room.

"The Master doesn't usually come in here unless there is someone over." Aaron nodded slightly, barely listening as he looked at the closest shelf at his eye level. Claude sighed as he began to clean the room.

"What are the titles of all these books?" Aaron asked suddenly a few minutes later. Claude turned to look at the boy and blinked. In less than five minutes, the young child had pulled all the books down within his reach and had constructed a little fort in which he was now sitting in the middle of. Claude stared speechless at the boy. Aaron looked up at him. "What?"

"Aaron?" Harmony called out from outside the room.

"He's in here," Claude called out, not taking his eyes off the boy and his fort. Harmony poked her head in the library and blinked.

"How long have you been out of my sight...?" she asked slowly, glancing over at Claude, amusement glinting in her eyes. Aaron giggled.

"Not that long, but I wanted to help Mr. Faustus!" the young boy smiled. Harmony smiled.

"Well, I think he doesn't need your help that much." She walked into the room towards Aaron. "Come on, kitchen, little sir."

"But Mother-" Aaron began to whine.

"He can stay, if he wants to," Claude cut in. Harmony blinked, glancing back at him. "He's perfectly fine over there. And I can put the books away once we're done." Aaron looked up at Claude, his mouth forming an 'O' while Harmony smiled and nodded.

"Alright, just have him down to the kitchen by five please," she replied, kneeling next to Aaron and kissed his head. "Behave yourself for Mr. Faustus, understand?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes, Mother." Harmony smiled as she stood, glancing back at Claude.  
"Are you sure he won't be a bother?"

Claude nodded, "Of course he won't." Harmony gave a small smile before walking out, glancing back at Aaron for a moment before going back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, a storm began to grow outside while few of the people in the manor slept. Harmony shifted slightly, barely awake, but awake enough to know one thing.

Aaron wasn't next to her.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room. "Aaron?" she called out, but got no reply. Harmony leaned over and lit the small lamp that sat on the bedside table and looked around the room in the flickering light. But still no Aaron. Harmony began to shake as thunder rolled overhead. She quickly stood up, grabbing her robe and pulling it on before grabbing the lamp and hurrying out into the hall. "A-Aaron?"

Claude looked up from his desk slightly surprised by the sudden burst of dark power from outside. He glanced at his door, noting the flickering of a small flame under the door and frowned. As he stood and walked towards the door, he could hear Harmony's voice call out desperately for the boy.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked her as he opened his door and stepped out into the hall. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, as she shook slightly.

"A-Aaron's not in our room," she said shakily. Claude sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"Perhaps he's sleepwalking," he said calmly, watching her.

"Y-You don't understand, h-he's terrified of thunder and lightning. H-he changes." Another clap of thunder rolled over the manor. Harmony's eyes went wide as she hurried downstairs looking around. When she reached the first floor, she saw the large front doors were open. She ran towards the door but was stopped when Claude's hand grabbed her arm.

"I'll go find him. You can't go out there dressed like that, you'll catch a cold."

She shook her head violently. "H-he's my son, I have to find him."

"He is mine as well, you stay here and I'll go look for him."

Her eyes flashed dangerously as she pulled away from him. "Only by blood! You haven't been around long enough to be called anything other than an acquaintance! You don't even seem to want to be part of his life other than that." She pushed past him and ran into the rain, crying out the young boy's name. Claude grit his teeth before running after her. He paused under a large tree on the edge of the forest.

"Harmony, he's not here-," He began, but felt another quick burst of power coming from near the lake. Harmony's eyes widened even more as she ran towards the strange power source. He watched her, her wet robe cling to her body as she ran towards the lake buried in the forest. Claude sighed as he followed her, nearly stumbling over her as she leaned around a tree and looked into the clearing around the lake, her eyes wide in fear as she shook. He followed her gaze out, seeing Aaron standing with his feet in the water. "What is he doing?" Claude asked, his voice low.

She shook her head slightly, her eyes never leaving Aaron. "I-I don't know." Claude moved from behind her, taking a few steps into the clearing, watching the small boy.

"Aaron," he called out, his voice stern. The small boy turned slightly, just enough for Claude to see his eyes were deep red. Before he could reach the child, that dark power blasted past him, shoving him back against a large tree. Harmony gasped, ducking behind her tree, glancing back out at Aaron. She bit her lip before pushing away from the tree and slowly walking towards her son.

"A-Aaron," she said softly, watching the small boy. Another clap of thunder rang out around them. Her heart ached as she watched Aaron shake slightly as he stood on the shore.

"M-Mama...?" a small whimper escaped his lips as he blinked slowly, his eyes shifting between red and their normal blue.

"I'm right here, sweetheart; it's alright." She slowly walked towards him, holding her hand out to him. She saw the tears begin to roll down his face, without realizing it, Harmony ran towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Shh...it's alright." Her hand rested on the back of his head, her other hand rubbing his back.

Claude stood in the shadows, watching Harmony cradle the small boy in her arms, whispering soothingly to him. "We need to get back to the manor before either of you become ill," he said, walking towards Harmony and Aaron. She looked up at him, nodding slightly, standing up and carefully picking the small boy up in her arms, balancing him on one hip. He hugged her tightly, resting his small head against her. Claude sighed, turning back towards the manor.

"I-I'm cold, M-Mama," the small boy cried softly. Harmony sighed, kissing his head.

"I know. Once we get back we'll dry you off and get you some nice warm clothes." She held him closer as another roll of thunder passed over them. "Just cover your ears and close your eyes tightly, alright?" Aaron nodded, doing as he was told and burying his head against Harmony's shoulder. She sighed as she walked back towards the manor. Claude walked behind her, watching her as she held the small boy close. As they came closer to the manor, Claude walked ahead of her and held the door open. "Thank you," she murmured, a small smile spread over her lips as she hurried inside and walked upstairs to her room.

Claude sighed, walking up after her. "Is there something I can do?"

Harmony glanced at him. "Can you get some towels, please?" He nodded, turning around and walking off. She sighed as she walked into her room and sitting Aaron on a chair, gently pulling his hands away from his head. "It's safe now."

Aaron opened his eyes, looking at his kneeling mother as he shook slightly. "I-Is it over?" he whispered.

She sighed. "It almost is; but I'll stay up with you until it is, alright?" He nodded. Harmony smiled, "Good, now then, where ever did Mr. Faustus go, hmm?"

"I went to get towels, like you asked," Claude said from the door way. He walked in and handed her a towel. She gave him a small smile as she took the towels from him; she turned back to the small boy and began to ruffle his hair in one of the towels; muffled giggles could be heard from under it. Harmony smiled, pulling the towel off of his head and kissed his forehead.

"My silly little boy," she laughed as she gently dried Aaron off. "Let's find you some dry clothes." Harmony stood up and walked over towards the cabinet and opened it, looking for his clothes. She picked up a new set of his clothes and walked back over to the small child. She gently started helping him change; drying him as she went. Claude watched her and Aaron for a moment before turning and walking out into the hall. Harmony sighed, helping Aaron into his dry clothes before kissing his head. "Try to go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Yes, Mama," he said, crawling into the bed. She smiled slightly as she stood up, tucking the sheets around the small boy before taking the extra towel and drying herself off. "Mama?"

"Yes, love?" she asked, turning her back to him as she began to change.

"Would you tell me about about him again?"

Harmony sighed, pulling on her extra nightgown before sitting on the edge of the bed. "But by now I'm sure you know the story better than I do."

Aaron sat up, wrapping his small arms around his mother. "I still want to hear. Tell me about how you met him again, please?" She laughed slightly, hugging him back and kissing his head.

"Alright; lay back down. Now then, it was at a ball at my family's manor when I was 18. Everyone was wearing such beautiful clothes, the music was was the perfect rhythm for dancing." Harmony sighed. "No one wanted to dance with me, though. I always assumed they didn't want to dance with the strange girl with different color eyes."

"I like your eyes!" the small boy protested, sitting up again. She smiled and kissed his head, pulling him onto her lap.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now, where was I?"

Aaron giggled. "Right before he asked you to dance!"

"Oh, yes. Well, I was sitting in the corner again, watching as all the couples dance, when he walked in wearing a soldiers uniform of green and red. As soon as he walked in, all the other girls who weren't dancing as well flocked towards him, requesting a dance with him. He could have danced with any of them if he had wanted, but he kindly declined all of them and walked over to me and asked if I would like to dance with him." She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "I have to admit, I was surprised he'd asked me, but I accepted. We didn't say much, only a brief greeting before he led me onto the ball room floor. I never thought I would ever have danced with anyone, let alone a soldier."

"But you did! And you danced the night away without realizing how late it had gotten!" Aaron giggled, clapping his hands. "And when you two finally stopped dancing, he kissed your hand and left! And, and when you asked your mama and papa who he was, they said they didn't see him or know of anyone who had come that looked like him!"

Harmony laughed. "Now who's telling the story here, hm?"

"Sorry Mama," he giggled, covering his mouth.

She smiled, kissing his head again. "It's alright. Now, after that party, I didn't see him again for about a week until we went to another ball. We danced as always, not a word spoken between us until the end when he kissed my hand again and said, 'Until next time, my dear.'" Aaron giggled. "The next and last time I saw him was at a party thrown by Madame Red, a sweet woman who always knows how to laugh and was letting me stay the night to go shopping the next day. And he was there, sitting on the couch, surrounded by girls. But he didn't seem to care, when he looked up and saw me, he stood up and walked over to me and again asked me to dance. This time we did actually talk some; he asked about my friends and family, my hobbies, everything." She gave a small laugh, a slight blush touching her cheeks as she remembered some things she never told Aaron.

_They had danced together for near an hour with only a few words exchanged. As another song ended, Harmony slowed down slightly, looking up into his eyes._

"D-do you think we could pause for a moment?" she asked shyly.

He nodded. "Of course. Would you like a drink?" Harmony nodded slightly, a blush creeping over her. He gave a small smirk as he bowed slightly, guiding her towards the long table with food and drinks. He fixed them both a drink, handing her a cup.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking a sip.

He only nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving her. "Why is it none seem to realize what a beauty you are?"He chuckled as her blush darkened. He set down his glass, taking her chin between her his forefinger and thumb. "Your eyes only enhance that," he murmured.

"Y-you're just saying that," she whispered, turning her gaze away from him.

"I say that because it's true," he said simply. "And if I can never see you again, I want to be sure you know."

She laughed slightly, gently taking his hand away from her chin. "Now that sounds like a ploy to get something," she said softly, "I barely know you and we are neither married nor engaged."

He studied her, lightly brushing his gloved hand across her cheek. "A thing I would hope to change someday." She blinked, her eyes growing wide as her cheeks burned, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering faster. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny her attraction towards him.

"W-why me?"

"Because you're beautiful," he said simply, leaning towards her and kissing her gently. He pulled away slightly, looking deeply into her eyes. "Be mine, if only for tonight."

She tried to say no, it took all of her self control to not throw herself at him right then and there. Without barely realizing it, Harmony found herself whispering what he had wanted to hear; "Yes."

Harmony sighed, holding Aaron close. "It's late and you need to rest," she murmured, kissing his head.

"But Mama," he whined, "what happened after that?"

She smiled slightly and gently laid him down. "That's a story for when you're older. Now try to sleep," Harmony murmured, kissing his cheek and tucking him in. "I'll be back in a little while, just call me if you need anything." Aaron nodded, snuggling under the covers. She smiled as she stood up.

"Mama? If you see Mr. Faustus, could you tell him I'm sorry?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. Sleep well." Harmony carefully picked up the wet towels and walked out into the hall, closing the door softly. She turned, almost running into Claude, blinking up at him. "I would have thought you'd have gone back to bed already."

He shook his head. "I don't need much sleep." His eyes glanced down to the towels. "I can take those for you."

"It's fine, I need some time to think anyway." Harmony walked around him, walking towards the stairs that led to the washing room. "Aaron wanted to apologize for what he did," she added, a small smile playing over her lips.

"It's fine. I didn't expect him to be able to do something like that."

She sighed, walking downstairs. "He sometimes would do that before, he'd somehow wander down the stairs of the apartment and walk to the park." Harmony shook her head. "I don't know how he ever got out; I _always_ locked the door." She walked into the washing room, dropping the towels into a pile on the floor. Sighing, Harmony leaned against the table, her head down. "He's always been afraid of thunder and lightning. When he was an infant, he'd wake up screaming."

Claude watched her for a moment before walking over to her, gently lifting her chin. "Yet you raised him well." She nodded slightly, a small smile on her lips. He kissed her forehead. "Go rest, Harmony."

A small sigh escaped her lips. "Alright." Harmony pushed away from the table, looking up at Claude. "I'll see you in the morning," she murmured, walking around him and back up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't stand it anymore. He'd watched her work and smile for he boy; but he wanted that smile back. It had been his long before, and it was to be his again. The thought of her smile sent a tightens to his pants. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in," came the muffled reply through the door. He quietly opened the door and walked in. she looked up at him from her book. "Oh, Claude, what are you doing here?" she asked, a small smile on her face. But not the smile he wanted.

"I'm sorry I left you, Harmony. I regret it, but I couldn't let my weakness be with me," he said softly, walking toward where she sat on her bed. She blinked up at him and sighed, closing her book.

"It's alright. I admit, I was devastated when I didn't see you after, but," she paused and smiled, "finding out I was with child was honestly a dream come true." And there it was, the smile he craved.

He stood over her, the tightness returning as he leaned down and kissed her. Claude could feel her whole body freeze in shock, but slowly loosen up and kiss back. He gently moved the book off her lap before putting his index finger under her chin. Harmony leaned towards him slightly without even noticing it, causing Claude to smirk slightly. The tightness in his pants was almost unbearable by now; how mortals could deal with it still stunned him. Harmony had noticed the clothe covering him straining as his excitement grew. She began to blush furiously, looking up into his eyes only inches from hers.

"Forgive me," he murmured, "I have deprived myself much too long from your touch." He nuzzled her, whispering, "Just having you in the same manor as myself has driven me insane."

"Then why did you leave in the first place?" she whispered, her eyes searching his for a hidden answer.

Claude sighed, gently kissing her cheeks and forehead before speaking. "My kind aren't meant to feel emotions toward one person. It makes us weaker, makes us not focus on what we're meant to see." He gently brushed his gloved thumb against her cheek. "But now, I don't care," he murmured before kissing her again.

This time, instead of freezing Harmony wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, gently pulling him closer. Claude gently laid her back, using one hand to support himself while the other rested gently on her hip. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance to which she complied willingly. Harmony lightly unwrapped her arm from around his neck to reach up and take his glasses off, not once breaking the kiss. A small smirk spread over Claude's lips as he deepened the kiss, his hand slowly wandered up her body. He could feel her squirm slightly as he gently caressed her, but he held her still as his lips traveled down to her neck. She moaned softly as his fingers expertly massaged her more tender areas; each moan escaping her lips causing Claude's pants to tighten to the point he had to take his hand away from her to unbutton his pants. Harmony watched him, her blush deepening with each passing second.

He chuckled softly, kissing her forehead as he murmured gently, "Forgive me, Harmony." Claude rubbed her side, listening to her as new moans escaped from her lips.

"B-But Aaron," she moaned, her head tilted back slightly.

"He's with the Triplets," he whispered against her neck, kissing the soft skin of her throat. "He'll be fine for one night away from you." Slowly, Claude began unbuttoning the front of Harmony's nightgown, a kiss following close behind until the nightgown was only still buttoned from her waist down. He kissed her stomach, letting his tongue slide over her smooth skin. He could feel her breath catch as he kissed back up, lightly nipping at her chest as he pushed her nightgown away from her body. As hard as she tried, he could hear her moan softly with each kiss and nip on the tender skin of her chest. He smirked slightly as he slid his hands into her nightgown and gently stroking her hips with his gloved hands as he kissed up her chest, across her collar bone and up to her neck, seeking out her weak spot. When his lips found it in the crook of her neck, he nipped at it, earning more moans from the woman below him. With each nip, Claude began to murmur in her ear a simple list. "Your two beautiful eyes; brown and blue, your laugh, it's intoxicating; your neck and hands, they're elegance is overwhelming; your hair, its soft brown waves crave the attention of others; your compassion and love for a child that deprived you of your life, it's awe-inspiring. These all pulled me to you."

Harmony pulled him away from her slightly, looking into his eyes, studying him intently, gently resting her hand on his cheek. She gave him a soft smile. "That child is my life," she murmured. "And I would never replace him with anything."

Claude watched her, resting his hand over hers before turning his head slightly to kiss her palm. "Then I am glad I could give you something," he murmured, kissing her wrist as he lightly spread light kisses up her arm to her shoulder. Harmony shuddered slightly, tilting her head slightly, watching him from the corner of her eyes. Her hands slowly found their way up to his chest before reaching up to his tie and gently tugging it off. A small smirk spread over Claude's lips as he felt her carefully push his jacket off, letting her fingers begin to work at unbuttoning his shirt. He lightly nipped at her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her as he rubbed her hips, earning more moans from Harmony while she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off. He pulled away slightly, his smirk remaining.

Harmony looked up at Claude, taking in each feature; from his yellow eyes to his toned chest, each muscle moving seamlessly under his smooth skin. She looked back up in his eyes, blinking at the look of raw hunger in them as he looked down at her. He chuckled, taking his glove in his mouth and pulling it off and doing the same to his other glove before leaning down and kissing her fully. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck without her seeming to realize it, pulling Claude closer to him until she felt his length throbbing against her thigh. She bit back a moan which only caused him to smirk more into the kiss before pulling off the rest of his clothes and nearly ripping her night gown off from around her waist. Slowly, Claude lowered himself over her before thrusting quickly. Harmony gasped, arching against Claude's chest; her arms wrapping around his neck tightly as a moan escaped from her lips. She could feel him throbbing in her which only caused her to moan louder as he began to rock his hips against hers. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, nipping at her soft spot, rubbing her legs while never stopping his constant thrusting. Harmony felt him hardening in her as he continued his steady movement until she lightly bucked against him. His eyes flickered towards hers, a curious look there as he studied her, a look that was soon replaced with a smirk as he began to move faster into her, kissing down to her chest and lightly nipping. Her moans rose in volume with his new onslaught of movement, her fingers running through Claude's hair causing him to groan softly against her skin.

"You were always mine," he growled softly, nipping her ear, "Ever since I first saw you. And I'm not letting you go." Harmony arched against him as he began to thrust harder. She could feel herself tightening around him as she reached her climax, her moans growing louder and more frequent.

"C-Claude~" she cried out, her nails digging into his back. He groaned, thrusting deeply and releasing into her. Harmony gave one last moan as she felt warmth spread through her body as she panted heavily. Claude panted slightly, a small smirk playing over his lips as he rested on his elbows over her, gently kissing her. She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips as she relaxed slightly under him.

"You're mine and only mine," he murmured, kissing her jaw, slowly pulling out of her with a small groan.

She shuddered slightly. "H-how can I be yours if you always leave?" Harmony looked away from him slightly, her eyes downcast. He frowned slightly, gently stroking the side of her face.

"Harmony..." She looked back up at him. He sighed, rolling off her, propping his head up with one arm. "If I had known about Aaron, I would have stayed. But I never would have expected you would be able to carry a child of mine." Harmony frowned. "Most women cannot carry one of my kind's child. The fact you were able to with little to no complications is even more intriguing."

Harmony blinked, her frown deepening. "You're telling me while I was carrying Aaron, something could have gone wrong? Could I have lost him?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. You didn't loose him and that's what you must remember." Claude studied her, resting his hand on her bare stomach. "I regret ever letting you out of my sight.

"W-what if, after this I'm carrying again?"

Claude watched her, gently pulling her against him. "Would that be a bad thing?" he murmured. Harmony rested her hands against his chest, looking up into his gold eyes.

"I-I had Aaron a month and a half early. The doctor my parents called said my pregnancy progressed faster than it should have," she murmured, balling her fists up against him. "I-I was terrified that something would go wrong and I would loose him." Harmony shook slightly.

Claude frowned slightly, pulling her closer to him and kissed her head. "Stop worrying. You didn't loose Aaron. I'm not surprised he was early; my kind heal fast. And if you were carrying again, I would help you as much as I could, I swear to protect you as best as I can."

She looked up at him. "Y-you keep saying 'my kind', wh-what are you? I mean, I know Aaron's...different, but I never understood how different."

He sighed; "I'm what you call a demon." Harmony blinked, stiffening against him. "I have no soul of my own, so I must take a human soul to survive, the more pure the soul is the better. I never have to sleep or eat human food." Claude loosened his hold on her as she pulled away to look at him.

"A-and your eyes...?" she asked slowly. Claude watched her, letting his eyes glow demon red. Harmony blinked, hesitantly reaching up to his face to touch his cheekbone, lightly tracing around his eyes. "Like Aaron's," she murmured. He watched her, trying to gauge her reaction as his eyes faded back to gold. Harmony rested her palm on his cheek.

"You're not afraid?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. He studied her, raising his left hand to show her his contract. "This binds me to Master Trancy. He called me to him in order to make a deal with his soul. Until his ultimate goal is reached, I must do everything he orders of me."

"A-after he reaches his goal, you'll take his s-soul?" she asked slowly, looking at his contract, reaching out to gently trace it.

"Yes."

"Will Aaron have to do this as well?"

Claude sighed, gently pulling his hand away from her; no matter how he wanted her to be his and only his, he knew that could never happen, not now. "I don't know. He may not have to take souls to survive." Harmony nodded slightly, a small yawn escaping her. Claude gave her a small a small smile. "You should rest," he murmured, gently kissing her head before sitting up.

She blinked, watching him, looking down before she whispered, "You'll leave again, won't you?" He looked down at her, frowning slightly as she turned away from him. "V-vanish into the night never to be heard of again."

"Harmony," he began, leaning down towards her, "I'm not leaving again, I promise," he said softly, gently kissing her shoulder. "I'll stay with you tonight."

She looked back at him. "Why?"

Claude sighed, laying back down next to her and gently pulling her towards him. "Because I want to." Harmony turned back to face him, studying him closely. "With you around, I feel emotions that I shouldn't," he murmured, loosely wrapping his arms around her.

"But, why? A-and what emotions?"

He sighed. "Sleep, Harmony. I'll be here when you wake, I promise," he said softly, pulling her against his chest, kissing her head. Harmony looked back up at him for a moment before nodding slightly and turning back around.

"You've only once given me a straight answer," she whispered, her fingers absently tracing his contract mark on the back of his hand. He sighed, kissing her head.

"I can only tell you so much. Even what I say is too much." Claude rested his chin on the top of her head as he thought.

"You said you didn't have to sleep," Harmony began slowly, her voice becoming muffled by sleep. "That doesn't mean you can't, does it?"

Claude blinked, looking down at the young woman as she fell asleep. Never had anyone asked him that; no one had ever cared enough to ask. He watched as she breathed peacefully in her sleep. _Some sleep would be a treat, I suppose_, he thought. He sighed, kissing the back of her head as he murmured into her hair, "I can never tell you I love you." Slowly, Claude allowed himself to relax as his eyes closed and he too fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama?" Aaron's voice wafted through the door as he knocked. Claude's eyes opened his eyes, glancing down at Harmony as she shifted in his arms. "Mamaaa!"

"I'm awake," she mumbled, reaching up to rub her eyes. "Calm down, I'll be out shortly."

"But I wanna get my book! Ms. Hannah said she'd read to me!" the small boy whined. Claude's arms around Harmony tightened slightly, pulling her closer. She blinked, looking back at him, a small smile accompanied by a blush creeping over her face. Claude opened mouth to stay something but Harmony quickly covered his mouth and shook her head. "Mamaa!"

"Aaron! Calm down! I'll be out soon. Now calm down, I'll bring one of your books out when I do." The could both hear the small boy grumble as he walked down the hall. Harmony sighed, pulling her hand away from Claude. "I'm sorry," she began, "his hearing _very_ good." She looked up at Claude, a small smile on her lips. "Is that another demon trait?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Yes." Harmony sighed, looking down at his arms wrapped around her, gently resting her hands over his. "You haven't told him, have you?"

Harmony kept her head down, her eyes fixed on Claude's contract. "No," she murmured. "It's your choice to tell him or not. I already know he likes you, but the rest is up to you. But please, choose soon," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly while she gently pushed his arms away as she sat up, her back to him. "He wants a father so badly."

Claude frowned slightly as he watched her for a moment before sighing. "It's still slightly hard to accept that he could be mine," he admitted softly sitting up behind Harmony. "It was four years ago, couldn't there have been another?"

She closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to come; she stood up quickly, grabbing her clothes and dressing just as fast. "He's yours. You are the only one I have ever been with, I've told you that before. I don't know how much longer I can stay here with him if you don't tell him _or_ remain in denial," she said shortly, braiding her hair down her back.

"You would leave?" Claude asked, his voice low. Harmony gasped slightly, spinning on her heels only to come face to face with him. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to remember if she had even heard him stand let alone dress so quickly. "If the payment's the issue-"

Harmony's eyes narrowed as a few tears slid down her cheek. "It that what you think? That it's the money?" She scoffed. "I stayed because I had hope that everything would somehow work out. I hoped that we could somehow someday be a family." Harmony looked down and shook her head. "I was naive," she whispered, walking around Claude over towards the bedside table and picked up Aaron's book, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, _our_ son wants his book."

"I'll tell him tonight." Claude watched as she paused in front of the door. "I'll tell him, just don't think of leaving. I can't protect you out there," he murmured, walking towards her, remembering how he found her in the hospital.

"The make sure you're telling him for the right reason, because _you_ want him to know," she replied, her voice just as low as she hurried out the door. She looked around the hall for Aaron before walking downstairs to the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen, she found him sitting at the table as Hannah worked on making breakfast.

He looked up at her as she walked in, his eyes lighting up. "Did you bring my book?" Harmony smiled slightly, nodding.

"Yes, my little spoiled child, I did." Hannah glanced back at her and smiled. Harmony returned the smile. "I hope he wasn't much that much of a hassle."

Hannah laughed slightly as she shook her head. "He was a perfect gentleman." Aaron beamed up at his mother.

"Good," Harmony smiled, walking over to him and kissing his head. "Here's your book," she said, smiling as she set his book on the table next to him. "After you eat, maybe Ms. Hannah can read to you?"

"That was the plan," Hannah said, her back to them as she continued to cook.

"Is the master's breakfast finished yet, Hannah?" Claude's curt voice asked as he walked in. Harmony, glanced up at him, remaining silent while Aaron looked up at the Dark Butler and smiled.

"Good morning, Mr. Faustus!"

Claude glanced at Aaron, nodding slightly. "Good morning, Aaron," he replied softly, his gold eyes showing a faint emotion before he turned back to Hannah. "Well?"

She nodded slightly. "It's almost ready, just a few more moments."

Harmony sighed, leaning down to kiss Aaron's head again. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" The small boy nodded, looking up at her and smiling. "Alright, I'll fix you something. How about some pancakes?"

His eyes widened as his mouth formed a perfect circle. "Yes please!" he giggled, clapping happily. Hannah and Harmony laughed at him. He looked up at them curiously. "What?"

"Nothing, my sweetest boy," Harmony smiled, patting his head as she walked over to the food pantry. Claude watched her for a moment before turning and finished fixing Alois' food. Aaron grumbled slightly, his little arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. Without even looking out of the pantry, Harmony called over her shoulder. "Don't pout, little boy. It won't make your food show up any faster."

"Yes, mama," he huffed. She walked out of the pantry and walked over to the table next to the stove, setting all the ingredients down. Hannah watched the younger woman, a small smile playing over her lips before looking back at Aaron.

Claude put the food on a tray and turned around before walking out without a word. Hannah sighed slightly. "Aaron, why don't you go out and find the Triplets, see if they need any help before you eat."

"But I'm hungry!" Aaron whined. She smiled softly.

"But once you get back, your food will be all ready for you, I promise." The small boy grumbled as he jumped out of his seat.

"Alright, I'll go," he mumbled as he walked out. Harmony smiled slightly, watching her child shuffle out the door.

Hannah sighed, looking at Harmony for a moment before speaking. "Did Claude tell you about us?" Harmony blinked in alarm, looking at the lavender haired woman.

"What do you mean?"

Hannah laughed slightly. "Oh dear, no. Not _us_ us. I meant us as in..." she trailed off, her hand waving over her eye as it turned from blue to red. Harmony blinked at the sudden change, a small sigh escaping her.

"Oh, yes he did; last night," she said, blushing slightly.

Hannah smiled. "I thought as much," she laughed. "Demon hearing and such." Harmony's eyes widened in horror.

"W-what?!" she gasped. "W-who else here is a demon?"

"The Triplets are as well." Harmony stared at the female demon in both shock and embarrassment. "Don't worry so much; I knew about two of you the instant I saw dear Aaron." She sighed. "Have you told him yet?" Harmony stayed quiet as she shook her head. "You need to tell him, he deserves to know."

"I've raised him knowing his father went off to war. I don't know how he would react knowing he's been living in the same manor as his father." Harmony sighed, looking down at the batter. "And how could I tell him that when the man-demon-whatever- won't even acknowledge him as his son. Claude says he'll tell Aaron tonight," she whispered, "but I don't know. He would say one thing, then completely contradict it. He says he accepts Aaron and would have stayed if he'd known, then he doubts that he's the father." Her head shook as she closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears.

Hannah sighed, walking over to the young woman and lightly rested her hand on Harmony's shoulder. "He'll tell the child when they're both ready for it." Harmony looked up at Hannah, tears in her eyes.

"Aaron's been ready since the beginning. Whenever we'd go out, we'd see a family with a mother, a father and a child and I would always see him watching them. Then he'd ask me if his father would ever come looking for us."

"But he did come looking for you."

"Yes, but Aaron always thought it would just be a happy ending; that his father would start taking him to the park or fishing. H-how could I tell him that none of that will ever happen?"

Hannah frowned. "I never admit to liking Claude, but he came back from finding you, he'd changed. Even if it was a little, there was something different about him. He'd never admit it, but he seemed almost nervous to have found you and Aaron." She gave Harmony a small smile. "And if he questions it, it's just because he still can't believe that he, a demon, had fathered such a beautiful child." Harmony looked up at the female demon, a small sniffle leaving her as she hugged Hannah tightly. The demon blinked in surprise before she slowly hugged back and smiled. "I'll finish up Aaron's pancakes, you just go sit down. I'll fix you some as well."

"Th-thank you," Harmony sniffed, letting go and wiping her eyes. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone," she sighed, walking over and sitting at the table. Hannah just smiled as she poured the batter onto the skillet to cook.

After the last pancake was finished, Aaron came running back in, a large grin on his face, Claude was close behind him. "Mama, guess what?" Harmony blinked up at Claude, a sliver of hope showing in her eyes. "Master Tracy's going to have a ball and he said I can come." He frowned slightly as his mother's eyes dulled slightly as they drifted down to the table. "What's wrong, mama?" he asked worriedly.

She looked at him and gave a weak smile. "It's nothing, love, just a bit tired still. Come sit with me." Aaron nodded, instantly scurrying over and hopping onto her lap. Hannah smiled slightly as she set the plate of pancakes in front of them. Harmony smiled up at the other maid. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Hannah smiled, watching as Aaron quickly dove into the pancakes, eating quickly. "Don't eat so fast, and leave some for your mother." The small boy looked up at her sheepishly as he slowed down. Harmony smiled as she kissed his head.

"Now, when is this ball the master is having?" she asked him.

Aaron beamed up at her, crumbs of pancake on his face, temporarily glued there by syrup. "Tonight!" She blinked.

"But that doesn't give much time to get ready."

"The Triplets are already cleaning and decorating the manor," Claude said simply. "And as for the costumes, Master Trancy had me make you two some." Harmony looked up at him, a faint glimmer of surprise showing on her face.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" she asked, noticing Hannah quietly exit the kitchen.

Claude shook his head. "No; you'll only have to serve some tonight, but the master mainly wants you to keep an eye on Aaron." This evoked giggled from the small boy as he ate. She sighed before nodding, looking back down at Aaron, finally picking up her own fork and eating some. Claude watched them for a few moments before walking out.

"Mama?" Aaron began, looking up at Harmony. "Are you mad at Mr. Faustus?"

She bit her lip slightly before she replied, "I don't know yet, sweetheart."


	7. Chapter 7

There was still an hour before the ball and Harmony had decided to take Aaron up to their room to see their costumes. She watched as he happily danced around the room in his little gypsy boy costume, a loose white shirt with a brown vest over it, accompanied by loose brown pants held up with a red sash and decorated with a few strings of beads.

"I love it, mama!" he squealed happily hopping in place a few times before looking up at her curiously. "What's your costume?"

She gave him a small smile and kissed his head. "You'll see. Now why don't you go see if Ms. Hannah needs any last minute help; I'll be down shortly. And if you see Mr. Faustus be sure to thank him." He nodded, the smile never leaving his face as he scampered out. Harmony watched him, a small smile on her lips. She sighed slightly, turning back to the bed and the still wrapped parcel addressed to her. Slowly, she began to unwrap it, her eyes growing wide at the first glimmer of fabric. The flowing skirt was a beautiful navy blue at the top and slowly faded to a sea green at the bottom and was short enough to just see her ankles. The top piece was a strip of the same navy blue cloth as the skirt, but was wonderfully decorated with sea green stars that wrapped around her chest and was held up by luck and two strings of a golden fabric woven together.

Carefully, almost hesitantly, Harmony began to change into her costume, blushing deeply as she put on the top part. She walked over to the small mirror on the wall and looked at herself. The costume fit her perfectly, the skirt hung low on her hips and the top emphasized her chest and flat stomach wonderfully. She gave a small squeak as she heard a knock on the door.

"Harmony?" came the cool voice of Claude from the other side. Her eyes drifted over to the door.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you dressed?"

She looked back at the mirror and eyed herself. "I-in a way, I suppose." She could hear the door knob turning as he opened the door and slipped in. Claude looked at her, taking in every curve her costume showed. "I-is this an appropriate for the b-ball?" she asked nervously.

"Master Trancy requested you and Aaron have gypsy costumes," he said simply, walking towards her. "There should also be jewelry and such in the parcel." Claude stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror. "It looks perfect on you," he murmured, letting his gloved fingers danced over her hips and up her sides. Harmony moaned softly as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"C-Claude," she gasped, her body arching under his touch. "S-stop." He paused, pulling away from her neck slightly to study her in the mirror almost curiously.

"Why? Do you not enjoy it?" he asked her slowly. She blushed slightly, looking away.

"Th-that's not it," Harmony murmured. "I-it's just," she sighed, "I don't know how to do this. Us. I can't do this if you refuse to talk to Aaron."

He frowned at her. "I'll talk to him when the ball is over," he promised. She turned around to face him.

"But it won't mean anything unless you accept him as your son," she said softly. Claude pulled her close in a rare moment of emotion.

"I do accept him. I _want_ to tell him," he murmured. Harmony looked up at him, a soft smile spreading over her lips before she buried her head against his chest. Claude could feel himself relaxing at her touch, his eyes rested on her brown hair while his whole body seemed to be focusing on her breathing. "Now, you need to finish dressing," he sighed, gently pulling her away and pulling her towards the bed. She felt his grip loosen slightly, his hand sliding down to her wrist until she tugged her hand back just enough for her hand to rest in his. He paused; even with his glove on, he could feel the warmth from her skin, her pulse quickening slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured, her hand going limp in his. He exhaled deeply, taking her hand again and pulling her close.

"Don't apologize." He kissed her head quickly, trying to regain control over his emotions. Claude let go of her again and looked in the paper parcel. He pulled out a gold chain with gold coins dangling from every other link that was long enough to wrap around her waist twice. He leaned closer to her, his arms wrapping the chain around her still slim waist and clasping it shut. She blinked in surprise, her eyes watching him.

"Y-you don't have to do that," she began, but he was already sliding bangles on her wrists and linking necklaces around her neck. She glanced at the bracelets in shock. "A-are these sapphires?" she gasped.

"And emeralds," he nodded, standing up straight in front of her. "All chosen to emphasize your eyes." She looked up at him, her two-toned eyes looking up at him, a slightly teasing smile appearing.

"But my eyes are blue and brown."

He nodded. "But they bring out the color perfectly. Now sit down," he instructed, reaching into the parcel one last time, pulling out a pair of gold sandals. Hesitantly, Harmony sat on the edge of the bed, a small gasp escaping her as he knelt down and slipped the sandals onto her feet.

"You didn't have to do that," she blushed, watching him. Claude looked up at her, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"But I did and among other things I've done, I don't regret it." He looked up at her, taking in every detail from her blush to her small ankles. He stood slowly, leaning towards her and lightly kissing her head. "I never will either."

Harmony looked up at him, watching him turn to leave. "Do you have a costume you'll be wearing?" Claude paused, glancing back at her.

"And masquerading as a butler isn't enough?" he questioned. She blinked, looking down at her lap; she easily forgot that he wasn't human. He studied her for a moment before fully answering her question. "I will be in a costume. Come down soon, I'm sure Aaron's already found the sweets." Harmony nodded, standing up slowly, walking over to the small mirror and looking at herself. He watched her closely. "Leave your hair down," he murmured, letting his fingers graze over the small of her back.

She gave a small gasp, her cheeks igniting as he walked past her and out the door. Harmony stared at herself through the mirror in an attempt to calm her heart beat. Of all the people to fall in love with, she had to find a _demon_. She lightly pat her cheeks, willing the blush to vanish before she walked downstairs. With one last pat to her cheeks, she glanced down at her clothes nervously before hurrying down to find Aaron. The first thing she saw were the Triplets, their three heads poking into the kitchen as they whispered to themselves.

"Is Aaron in there?" she asked, watching the three of them turning sharply to look her up and down, their whispering intensifying. Harmony blushed again.

"That's enough, you three," Hannah's voice sounded from in the kitchen. Aaron looked out at his mother, his eyes widening.

"Mama, you look so pretty!" he beamed, running over to her, his sticky hands outstretched to her.

"So you did find the sweets, little boy," she smiled down at him, kissing his head. "Don't get your costume dirty," she warned standing up and gently pushing him past the triplets and back into the kitchen. "Now wash your hands."

"Yes mama," he grumbled, shuffling over to the sink. Hannah smiled, pulling a chair over for him to stand on.

"And no more sweets until you eat dinner, alright?" The small boy nodded grudgingly, climbing up the chair and washing his hands in the sink. Hannah looked at Harmony and smiled.

"That is a beautiful costume," she agreed. "Such wonderful jewelry." Harmony smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you," she murmured, shifting in her spot. Her eyes glanced over at the Triplets as they stood in the door way, whispering to one another. Aaron glanced over at the three, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Mama, they're whispering again." The Triplets looked at the small boy almost curiously before whispering again. Hannah laughed slightly, watching the child.

"Timber, take the trays of desserts out, Thompson take the drinks out and Caterbury take out the other food," she instructed. Before she even finished her sentence, the Triplets zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed their designated trays and had zoomed out. Aaron blinked jumping off his chair and running after them.

"Wait for me!" he whined. Harmony laughed, watching her son scamper out.

"I'm glad he's made some sort of friends here." She sighed slightly, looking down at her hands. "My sweet, silly boy," she murmured. Hannah looked at the younger woman.

"When will he tell Aaron?" she asked softly.

"Tonight, after the party. I'm afraid how Aaron will react," she sighed, looking around the kitchen.

"He looks up to Claude, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Mama!" Aaron squealed, running back in and latching himself onto Harmony's skirt. "Mr. Faustus made the ball room look amazing!"

Hannah smiled. "See, didn't I say so?" Harmony laughed slightly, patting the small boy's head. "I'm sure the guests are showing up by now."

"Calm down, little one. Let's go help, alright?" The small boy smiled up at his mother, nodding vigorously. "Now you need to be on your best behavior, do you understand?"

"Yes mama," he giggled, letting go of her skirt and taking her hand before they walked out towards the ballroom. "Mr. Faustus said I can have the extra sweets after the ball!"

Harmony smiled. "First you'll have to eat dinner, then you can have dessert." She could hear him huff slightly as he walked beside her.

"But I want sweets," he grumbled.

"I know you do. Don't try to ask Ms. Hannah or the Triplets for sweets either, they know to say no. And don't even try to ask Mr. Faustus."

"Not fair!" he whined.

She sighed. "There are many things that aren't fair sweetheart, but you just have remember that there's also things that are worth putting up with the unfair parts." Aaron nodded grudgingly, hurrying beside his mother as they walked into the ballroom. "Good boy, now let's go ask the Triplets if they need help," she smiled, letting go of his hand and watching him run over the the three servants. A small sigh escaped her as she looked around the ballroom.

"The master will be down shortly," Claude's cool voice said from behind her. Harmony turned to look up at him. "The guests have already arrived, but he has a special guest here tonight as well. The young Earl Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive?" she repeated. He nodded. She sighed again, turning to watch Aaron. "I knew his mother and her sister when we children." Claude studied her for a moment. "His father, Vincent Phantomhive, almost came between those two," she murmured, shaking her head.

"And you?" She looked up at him. "Were you taken with him as well?"

She gave a small laugh. "Oh, no. I was only about ten; I still lived in the world of doll houses and childish tea parties. But even when I was older and he and Rachel were married, there was something about him that made me nervous. I suppose it was no doubt because of his occupation." Harmony shook her head again. "But no matter," she smiled slightly; "What's happened has happened in the past; no use reliving it again, correct?"

He blinked down at her before nodding slightly. "Yes."

"Mama, Mama!" Aaron giggled, walking quickly over to her, a tray covered in small plates of food balanced on his head. "Here!" Harmony looked down at the small boy.

"Don't drop it, little one," she warned, carefully taking it from on his head and walking towards the guests. "Stay close to me, alright?" He giggled, nodding happily behind her. She smiled, glancing back at Claude. "Weren't you going to dress up as well?"

He nodded. "Yes; after I retrieve the master, I am to change into it." Aaron looked up at the dark butler.

"What's your costume?"

"You will see shortly," he stated plainly. Aaron frowned.

Harmony smiled slightly. "Don't pout, little boy. Come carry the napkins for me and offer them to the guests." The small boy looked up at her, quickly forgetting to pout and ran after her.

She smiled, walking over to three people, two young men and a young woman, the taller man dressed as a duck, the woman dressed as a pig and the shorter young man possibly a warrior. "Would you like something to eat?"

"And some napkins!" Aaron giggled, beaming up at them, holding his handful of napkins up to them. The woman looked down at him and smiled, her cheeks a touch red.

"Now aren't you adorable, yes you are!" she gushed, her hands against her cheeks. Aaron smiled up at her happily. The two men looked at Harmony in surprise, their cheeks heating as they took in her gypsy costume.

"I'll take some," the taller man mumbled, his voice holding a hint of an American accent. He reached out and took a small plate of food from Harmony and a napkin from Aaron.

"But is that alright? I mean we are servants as well," the shorter man began but Harmony shook her head.

"You are here as guests, it's perfectly fine," she smiled.

The woman looked up at Harmony and smiled as well. "Well, if it is alright, then please. Oh, how rude of us; my name's Mey-Rin, this is Bardroy and Finnian," she said, pointing from the tall man to the shorter man.

Harmony smiled, nodding slightly in hello. "I'm Harmony and this is my son, Aaron."

"Ooh, does his father work here?" Finnian asked curiously. Harmony's smile faltered slightly, her eyes glancing around the ballroom.

"No, he went away to war before I was born," the child said wisely, looking up at his mother for confirmation.

"War, eh?" Bardroy mused. "I was in the war as well." Aaron looked up at him in awe.

"Really? What was it like?!" he squealed, staring at up at Bardroy intently.

Harmony blinked down at him. "Aaron! That's personal," she scolded, glancing at the dirty blonde haired man. "I'm sorry, he's not usually this forward," she apologized.

Although he wore a yellow 'beak' over his mouth, she could tell Bardroy was smiling nervously at her. "It's alright. I haven't really talked about it much," he said slowly, rubbing the back of her head, his eyes kept glancing down at the blue eyed child who stared up at him with large, puppy-dog eyes.

"Aaron, now you're being a pest," she warned, gently pulling him back towards her. Harmony looked up at the three again. "If there's anything else you need, feel free to ask."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Mey-Rin began, but Harmony shook her head.

"No, you're guests tonight. Please enjoy yourself." Harmony smiled, bowing her head slightly before walking away, Aaron in tow. "You need to calm down, Aaron. It's rude to start asking someone personal questions."

"Yes, mama," he mumbled, shuffling behind her. "I just wanted to know if he knew papa." Harmony paused, glancing down at the small boy.

"The war was large and so were the armies," she said softly. "It's not likely they would have met."

"What a charming story," a man's cool voice said from behind her. Harmony froze, her eyes widening in shock and fear. "I was wondering where you went, my dear." Aaron looked back at the man, a small whimper escaping him as he clung to Harmony's skirt. She turned slowly, her eyes drifting up the thin man's figure only to rest on his copper eyes and his ever present smile. "Hello again, I'm not sure if I properly introduced myself last time we met; my name is Sebastian Michaelis."


	8. Hiatus

Yeah, I know it's kind of obvious about it, but I figured I should at least make it official. Unfortunately, I'm going on hiatus with my stories _Bleached Mobster_, The _Forgotten Child_ and possibly_ Undertaker x OC_ (I'm still debating if that one's done or not). I've just lost all motivation with them. I usually RP with someone to get ideas, but the RPs I'm doing for BB aren't my usual ones and don't have a lot of story writing ideas (but I still love my RPers~!) and for my Bleach one, I haven't actually found anyone else who RPs Bleach (I highly doubt anyone else wants to RP Bleach in the 1940s). Sorry to anyone out there who actually reads them.


End file.
